Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a detection of a fault in a computer system, such as an interference with a process; an unavailability of a resource utilized by the process, such as an exhaustion of free memory or a resource that is exclusively locked by another process; an inability of a process to complete a task; a logical fault in a process that leads to a consumption of resources, an unending loop, or an application crash; or a failure of the hardware of a device that interrupts the execution of processes. Such faults may range in severity from curiosities to inconveniences to severe problems (e.g., failures in realtime processes or processes upon which users depend for uptime). In these and other scenarios, an administrator may endeavor to monitor the process, such as utilizing a monitoring process operating on the same device or another device to monitor the instrumentation of a monitored process, verify that the monitored process continues to operate as anticipated, provides acceptable performance, and is accessible to users. If the monitored process shows indications of failure or becomes unreachable, the monitoring process may register the indications in a log, or may notify an administrator.